


Easy Prey

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Easy Prey

Harry's skin was still slick from the pond but Severus had a firm grasp of his ankle. Harry clutched fistfuls of grass, trying to pull himself away from his pursuer. A mighty lunge and Harry was on his feet running.

" _Rictusempra!_ " Harry doubled over in laughter which allowed Severus to catch him.

"You," Harry started between gales of laughter, "cheated!" 

" _Finite Incantatem._ You expected otherwise?" Severus purred as he pressed his quarry against the nearest tree.

"Careful. I didn't care for the splinters in my arse last time."

"I shall pay special attention to your arse, you have my word."

~*~

The earthy aroma of the forest mingled with the salty scent of sweat as the men rutted together. True to his word, Severus had cast a spell that let Harry feel the roughness of the bark but never broke the skin. Legs wrapped around Severus's waist, Harry held onto his shoulders as Severus pushed into him time and again. Finally Severus bit down on Harry's shoulder as he came, bringing Harry with him over the edge.

Turning toward the sound of rustling leaves, they noticed a young doe staring at them.

"Go find your own," Severus murmured. "This one's mine."


End file.
